


morning cuddles

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo in bed in the morning. That's it, that's the fic. Oh, and Yibo has a flight to catch.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PallyPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallyPrincess/gifts), [ARALOVESJALPARIFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARALOVESJALPARIFF/gifts).



> **Prompt: Domestic/Fluff**
> 
> Just a short fluffy smut piece for your viewing pleasures! Gifting this to two very special readers!

* * *

Wang Yibo’s soft cheek lays bare for Xiao Zhan to kiss, poke, and boop and Xiao Zhan does just that. It’s hard to resist the soft cheeks. They are quite tempting. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whines and squirms in his arms, only to cuddle closer.

Xiao Zhan notices the small upturn of Yibo’s lips and kisses his way down his jaw and neck, troubling him further, drawing giggles from him even as Yibo pretends to sleep.

"Wang Yibo, gege ai ni," Xiao Zhan says softly before placing a kiss on Yibo's now red ears.

Yibo blushes the color of a rose, eyes still closed, but then rolls over to the other side, still pretending to be asleep. Xiao Zhan grins and spoons him from behind.

"Good morning, gouzaizai," Xiao Zhan whispers and nibbles Yibo's ear.

"Mmmm," Yibo whines and shakes his head.

Xiao Zhan chuckles and kisses his bare shoulder and naked back.

"Time to wake up," Xiao Zhan sings softly, rubbing his hand over Yibo's sleepy abs.

"Ge!" Yibo giggles as the massage turns into tickling, finally opening his eyes.

"There you are," Xiao Zhan laughs softly and turns Yibo around to face him. "Good morning..."

"Good morning, baobao," Yibo smiles until his eyes are crescents.

Xiao Zhan leans in and rubs their noses together before planting a kiss on Yibo's squishy nose. Just as he is about to pull away, Yibo captures Xiao Zhan's lips and presses their bodies together. Xiao Zhan smiles into the kiss and lets Yibo deepen it immediately. Their lips and limbs a tangled mess, Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo closer until they are melting against each other.

Yibo relishes kissing Xiao Zhan. It's his favorite thing to do in the morning after waking up next to him.

"Don't go," Yibo whines when Xiao Zhan ends the kiss.

"You're the one who has a flight to catch," Xiao Zhan sits back against the wall and raises an eyebrow at Yibo; and fuck, Yibo has always been weak against that eyebrow raise.

Yibo licks his lips and sulks.

"Come here," Xiao Zhan beckons with a soft smile and Yibo scampers over and settles down on his lap, straddling him until they are face to face.

Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around Yibo and pulls him closer to his bare chest.

"I'm gonna miss you," Yibo pouts.

"Me too,"Xiao Zhan sighs and kisses Yibo's forehead.

When he goes for a second kiss, Yibo tilts his face up and captures his lips in his again. The sweet kiss turns deep and hungry as lips entangle with lips and limbs entangle with limbs. Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo flush against his body as he devours him fervently before laying him back on the bed. He gets on top and presses his body against Yibo's, the kiss becomes relentless.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo moans into his mouth as the kiss turns wet and sloppy.

Xiao Zhan kisses Yibo's jaw, his chin, his neck, his Adam's apple, his collarbone, his chest. Yibo throws his head back and clutches at the pillow as soft warm kisses are sprinkled all over his body. As they writhe together in bed, rolling from one side to the other, kissing, making out, Xiao Zhan catches a glimpse of the time and pulls away, prompting Yibo to whine in dissatisfaction.

"You'll miss your flight," Xiao Zhan chuckles and sits up, forcing Yibo to sit up with him.

"They can always reschedule it," Yibo crawled into Xiao Zhan's lap again and smirked.

"Is that so?" Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, even if he can't suppress his hopeful smile.

"Yes, it is so," Yibo murmurs against Xiao Zhan's neck before sucking a hickey onto the flawless skin.

“Mmm…” Xiao Zhan hums as Yibo’s wet kisses spread down his body.

They make out some more as the kiss gets heated again, grinding against each other, rutting against each other, rubbing against each other. And then they’re drowning in each other’s naked bodies.

When they pull apart from the kiss, finally spent, Xiao Zhan spoons Yibo again who snuggles back into the curve of Xiao Zhan’s body.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo murmurs and Xiao Zhan knows it’s one of those _Zhan-ge’s_ that doesn’t need a response.

The kind that Yibo says out loud just to draw comfort from it. The comfort of his presence.

Xiao Zhan kisses the back of Yibo’s neck in response nonetheless. Slowly, his fingers trace lines along his bare back, and travel down his body. Yibo hums in pleasure as Xiao Zhan’s fingers play with his skin for several minutes. 

Xiao Zhan, suddenly, wants more. 

“Are you asleep?” Xiao Zhan whispers into Yibo’s ear as he grinds his erection into his ass.

“No, just lazy,” Yibo smiles and looks over his shoulder. “You in the mood?”

Xiao Zhan nods but adds, “But we don’t have to if-”

“Can we just do something like this?” Yibo asks and grinds his ass back into Xiao Zhan’s growing erection. 

“You don’t mind?” Xiao Zhan asks, hissing a little at the contact.

“As long as I don’t have to do any work,” Yibo grins. “I’m feeling lazy!”

Xiao Zhan grabs the lube with a chuckle and hurriedly lathers some on his erection and between Yibo’s thighs. He slides himself between his legs, just below his ass, and begins to grind harder as Yibo looks over his shoulder and draws him into a kiss. 

Xiao Zhan thrusts between Yibo’s thighs as his hand snakes all over Yibo’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, fuck…” Xiao Zhan gasps into Yibo’s mouth as he continues to thrust.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo moans as Xiao Zhan’s erection rubs against his still sensitive rim while Xiao Zhan’s hand strokes Yibo’s now erect length. 

Xiao Zhan speeds up his ministrations and thrusts, latching onto Yibo’s neck with his lips. He sucks a wilt onto the pale skin and soon they’re drowning again. 

Xiao Zhan loses himself in the feel of his erection against Yibo’s smooth skin. He loses himself in the shivers of Yibo’s body as his pleasure rises. He loses himself in his boyfriend’s scent and floats away as his thrusts start to become erratic. When they come in unison, Xiao Zhan lets out a shiver of his own. 

He quickly cleans his hand and Yibo’s thighs and spoons him, completely spent.

"You'll miss your flight," Xiao Zhan whispers half heartedly.

"They can always reschedule it," Yibo turns around in his arms and kisses Xiao Zhan’s nose.

"Is that so?" Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, even if he can't suppress his hopeful smile.

"Yes, it is so," Yibo murmurs against Xiao Zhan's lips.


End file.
